Soul Eater- The Next Generation
by xSilverWarroirx
Summary: Its a year after original gang left, and a whole new set of students are finding their way through the maze-like halls of the DWMA. Join Nicole, Tyler, Lacy, Bridget and a whole new problem as they try and figure out their crazy confusing life as Weapons and Meisters. Secrets see the light of day, relationships come undone, some come to be, and find that peace never lasts long here
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The New Student At DWMA!**

"Tyler! What on Earth are you thinking about?' Lacy asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. Her Purple eyes stared right into mine as the real word raced back to me. _What was I thinking about? I can't remember now… _I thought. "Something amazing." I mumbled, and then added, "Can you please get out of my face now?" Her face flustered red, but she leaned back onto her seat. Rolling my eyes, I closed my open textbook and looked to the professor, Mrs. Briar. She- thankfully- didn't notice staring off into space and was writing on the chalkboard something about the types of weapons. Sighing because I just realized I had to write all that down, I glanced down at my notes surprised to see that it was already written down on the next page. Humph. Good for me.

Shaking my head to get my long brown bangs out of my eyes, I glanced at Lacy. She was a weapon, a spear to be exact. She had white hair that went down to her waist that she kept in a high ponytail, purple eyes, and she was really tall. Her partner, Bridget, who we called Bridge, was normal height, with dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulders in waves, and has bright blue eyes that scared me like hell the first time I saw them. Bridget was sitting on the other side of Lacy, taking notes and pay attention like the good student she was. I smiled and shook my head. The three of us had been friends since the beginning of the school year. We were all 15, and didn't have many friends out side of our little group.

Realizing I was going too deep into thought, my eyes glanced around the classroom, finally landing on Mrs. Briar.

"Everyone, we have a new student who should be arriving right about now- Ah! Here she is!" Mrs. Briar gestured to the door of the classroom, and every single person in all six rows of the classroom looked at the red haired girl walking into the classroom. I had to look down a little, as I was on the fifth row. Lacy poked me and whispered, "She's pretty. I'm envious. "

And I could see why. New Girl had bright red hair pulled over her shoulder in a long braid down to her waist, a good body, and intelligent red eyes that scanned the classroom with flecks of gold in them. She wore a red tank top, a black jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her black boots made clicking sounds as she walked up to Mrs. Briar, each step in her tight blue jeans showing her mussels. Her hands where in her pockets with her thumb hanging out. One eye was covered by her bangs, which were long and went down to her shoulders. She was, with out a doubt, pretty.

"This here, is Ms. Nicole Jackson. She is a weapon, and will be joining us starting from today. Ms. Jackson, please go find a seat." Nicole started walking toward the stairs that lead up to one of the top rows. I glanced at the empty seat next to me, and was surprised to see her walking to it. Quickly, I turned back to front of the classroom and breathed out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Soon, class was over and the free period was mine. Packing up my stuff, I started out of the classroom, and hurried out of that torture room.

"God, you sure left in hurry. Was it that new girl?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"How sure?" Bridge asks, and I know that she wont let it go, so I sigh and just start walking to the roof. After a few foot steps, Bridge and Lacy follow. We usually go up to the roof and practice. Well, Bridge and Lacy practice. I do homework and grade them on their technique. They've gotten to be pretty good fighters since we started doing this. I don't have a partner, but I hope I'll get one soon. Sometimes, I'll bring out a sword and fight them; since that's really the only weapon I'm any good with. All the others don't feel right. Opening the door that leads up to the top, a green glow fills the room for a sec as Lacy becomes a metal spear in the hands of Bridge. At the top I unlock the door, push it open and am blasted with a cool breeze that lifts my hair into the air. I close my eyes,, walk forward a few steps to promptly sit down against the wall. Opening my eyes because I realize that they aren't following me out to see them still in the doorway. I start to ask what they were doing when I see Nicole standing off to the side of me a little, her leg a black and blue blade. Startled at the fact that she was here and that her leg was a blade, I took a step back and ran into the wall.

"I didn't realize you were there. Sorry, Nicole." I say looking at the floor, rubbing my neck. I glance at her leg again and see it back to normal. "That's okay. I didn't know that anyone came up here. I was just practicing. Its fine." She says, and Im surprised at how clear and strong her voice is. I look up to see her staring at me with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you three's names. Would you mind telling me?" She still stares at me, but also appears to be glancing at Lacy and Bridge too. Bridge clears her throat and speaks finally, "I'm Bridget. The spear in my hand is Lacy, and that idiot is Tyler." She smiles as my cheeks turn a red close to Nicole's hair.

"I'm not an idiot." I said, but Bridge's face makes me add a 'yeah ok maybe shut up' to that statement. Nicole laughed, and again I was surprised at the sound. It made me want to laugh to, which only made me blush harder. Another breeze blew, and Nicole's hair caught the light making it a bit more of a lush orange.

"Yo, Nicole, what type of weapon are you? I saw you leg turn into a blade, and I was just wondering." Lacy said, as always speaking her mind, her voice vibrating a little as it always does in weapon form. I thought this was a bit of rude question to ask, but Nicole just looked at her and said, "Scythe."

Scythe? What does t- "-hat look like? I've never heard of it before." My thoughts are voiced by Bridge, who at the moment was walking out onto the middle on the roof and then leaning on Lacy. "Most people haven't. It's not a common weapon. Tyler, would you mind holding me?" Nicole answers, and before I can ask what she means, she glows blue and I realize that she is transforming. I hold my hand out and she becomes fully transformed in my hand. Apparently. A scythe is a weapon with a long shaft, a wickedly sharp blade coming out from the side at the top, an eye where the blade pokes out, and a metal bar with three holes next to the eye. Nicole's blade was black, with a blue tip, and wave like curls coming from the top. Her shaft was silver, and the eye was blue.

"Oh. So that's was a scythe looks like. Good to know." Lacy said.

At that moment, you could visibly see Bridge's face get brighter and I know that she has some idea that will either kill me or help me. Crap. "Nicole, lets fight. I wanna see what a scythe can do." Oh, god. Now I know what she's up to. That little dirty blonde what's to see what _I_ can do with a scythe, not what Nicole can do. Looking at Nicole, I wait for her decision. _Please say no, please say no, please! I don't want to be beaten to a pulp! _I think and stare at Nicole. "Sure, Just don't you _dare _drop me over the edge, Tyler."

Damn.

So close.

Ah well. I guess it couldn't be helped.

"Go!" Lacy screams, and Bridge charges me with a swing of Lacy. Instinctively, I block, ready to have the shaft break as it always does when they use this move. Instead, they bounce off of Nicole's shaft and I see a look of confusion on Bridge's face too. "Don't just stand there! Attack!" Nicole says, and I unfreeze from pose and run up toward them. "Two hands, Tyler!" She says, and I grab on with both. Getting ready to swing, I pull the blade back, and then swing forward almost hitting Lacy, but they move out of the way in time. I see determination flash in Bridge's eyes, and then the starts attacking with all she's got.

They move with blinding speed, slashing rapidity, and I'm surprised to notice that I'm not getting split into pieces, and at how natural it feels to be using a scythe. All the blocks that I'm throwing up are not of those of a swords man, and are nothing I ever done before. Finally, they try to jab at me, but I catch it in the crook in-between he blade and the shaft. I pull up, and Lacy comes clanging out of Bridge's hands. "Wow." I breathe out, and Lacy transforms back into her human form, and says, "Yep."

I couldn't agree more.

**Hey Guys! xSilverwarriorx Here! This the first chapter in Soul Eater- The Next Generation. I recently started watching Soul Eater and I LOVE IT! SO. MUCH. So, I decided I wanted to write a fanfic for it! I hope you enjoyed, and will contiue reading. I also want to tell something to my readers- I dont update on a set amount of time. I write when I randomly feel like it, and thats when my best work is made. I dont want to post anything but my best, so please be patient with me. Thanks!**

**P.S. Am I the only one that kinda HATES Soul Eater Not? I mean, Its too girly and crap now. I want blood, swearing, sarcasm, A story arc, and the old animation, and the CHARACTERS TO NOT BE FREAKING IDIOTS. Every one on that show- except the original cast- is stupid. Oh, and those guys. The Blonde one and the black haired guy with one eye covered pair. I love them. they just might be the reason I keep watching the show, along with the fact that I want more information on this world. But it was correctly named. This show is NOT Soul Eater. thats all. Bye!**

**-xSilverWarriorx**


	2. Chapter 2- Damn You Nose Bleeds!

**Chapter Two- Damn You Nose Bleeds!**

It would appear the world hates me. Out of all mornings, this is it. This is the morning that the world chose to screw with me. I pursed my lips, thinking of where some more could be. No, this was it. I had to have it last night, didn't I? Screw me.

"Why does it look like you're going to kill someone?" I turn my head to see Nicole walking through the entryway to the kitchen. Her long red hair was up in a high ponytail, her right eye covered by her bangs like always, and she was wearing Nike shorts with a baggy top- her version of PJ's. For some odd reason, she never wore regular ones, and just slept in old t'shirts, and I mean just slept with that. I learned that she does not sleep with pants the hard way. Mental shudder.

"We ran out of Death Flakes. Today, of all days." I said as serious as I could.

"You're planning murder because we don't have cereal?" she said with a smirk.

"No! I mean, I might if I don't get some food soon. We should go to the store before school." I suggested. Death Flakes is my favorite breakfast food ever. It got me really going in the morning before school. We had a big test today, and if I didn't pass, Nicole would kill me for not passing another test. So, really, no pressure.

"You can have some of my waffles." Nicole said, and I immediately declined by shaking my head no. "Do you want me to get killed by Professor Sid? He would have my ass and yell about, 'Not Staying in shape.' Let's just go to the store and by som- gut thut out uf my mouft!" I had started to say, but while my eyes where closed and my finger was beside my head pointed up Nicole had managed to stuff an entire chocolate chip waffle into my mouth.

"There. Now we don't have to go to the store. Go get ready."

"Yuas, moam." She turned around, a smile on her face as she headed back to her room. I started to take the waffle out of my mouth when I heard, "Swallow it!" from down the hall. Needless to say, I swallowed it.

Stepping out into the hall, I walked to my room, which was on the other side of Nicole's in our apartment. We shared one together, and using some of the money I got from my part time waiter job, and Nicole's part time chef one, we paid a two bedroom, two-bathroom place. It was nice, and so much better than the dorms.

My room was simple, if you don't include the posters. I had my wall decorated with movie posters, book posters, and music things. It was pretty much covered up to the point where you couldn't see the wall anymore. I took of my cloths and looked through my dresser for something to wear. I pulled out a black white top and blue jeans, then my black hoodie with a white skull and put that on too. Finally, on with my grey tennis shoes and my blue Atlanta Braves cap.

Back out in the hall I shouldered my bag and headed to the door to find Nicole there, her hair back in her signature side braid, tying her black converse. She did her other foot quickly, and she took out an earplug so we could talk.

"You got the keys?" She asked, as we walked down the stairs to ground level. I nodded and I threw then down a few steps a head of me to her. Catching them in her cupped hands, she jumped down the last few steps to her Harley Motorcycle. Everyone always assumed it was mine, but my mom had forbidden me from ever driving one, but she never said anything about riding one. Loopholes, oh how I love you. Nicole started the black bike up, and motioned for me to get on.

Hopping on, I grabbed the band that ran over the front of my seat and held on. I refused to grab Nicole's waist.

"Here we go!" She said over the sound of the engine, and we shot off into the street. "Pfft.." I spit Nicole's hair out of my mouth as we zoomed through the streets of Death City.

_24… 48… 12… and open!_

I threw open my locker like a boss and put my books inside along with my Braves cap. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my white gloves from a pocket on the inside, along with a silver locket with a black chain. I closed the door, and headed of to my last class of the day- Training. This educational playground of pain let us practice fighting, and as an added bonus, our test's were how long we could go against Professor Sid before we got hurt. If you lasted more than three minutes, you got a hundred. If you didn't last that long, depending on how long you did, was your score. I usually, do well in these, but today, we were fighting another pair in the class.

"Hey!" Lacy said as she bumped into me.

"Hey, Lacy."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Except that today, we get to be fighting other meisters! People that I know."

Lacy just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I however, could not as we had reached the classroom at this point. The air was taken from my lungs as I saw the huge, flat, outside area where this painful class was held as something different.

A tiny room.

My Family hanging on the walls.

Nicole, Lacy, Bridget.

Dead.

I start to hyperventilate as it happens again. The screaming. I whip my head around to see people coming for me, molding out of the shadows, masks of pure horror covered with scars and blood. My legs start to weaken, and I fell to the ground, screaming in fear. I see the glint of a knife above my head as it starts to come down on me. And just a feel the coldness prick my skin the world rushes away and I'm back in the school. Everything was the same, except for Lacy, who was pushing me to the wall and my body through the entryway, sitting down and leaning on the wall.

"Hey, stay with me, Tyler. Your safe. You're at the school. Come on back." Lacy said as she leaned over me. I breathe in, the out. My heartbeat slows down, and I calm down.

"What happened this time?" I ask after a few seconds.

"I glanced at your eyes. They started to turn black again, so before any one could notice, I took you over here. You were only out for maybe five seconds total. No one noticed."

I purse my lips and nod. It felt like longer this time. I got up and look at Lacy and said, "Come on. We can talk more about it later." I started walking to where I see Nicole and Bridge talking. Thank God, Neither saw because they were looking at something in Nicole's hand. By the time I'm where they are, what ever they were looking at is put away, and they were getting ready for class.

"Hey." I said, and I dropped my bag next to there's. Nicole nodded her head in acknowledgement to Lacy and me. Bridget put her hair up in a bun, I put on my gloves, and Nicole put on her cuffs, a black on her left wrist, and a white on for the right. Why she did this, I don't even know, but she always put them on when we practiced or went to fight.

"Alright, everyone! Please, listen up! The pairing are-" Professor Sid rattled off the names of my classmates, and I droned out until I heard, "Tyler Smith and Nicole Jackson with Bridget Rivera and Lacy Birchett." That's when I perked up. _He just had to put me against my friends, didn't he? This is for the waffle thing. I'm sure of it. Humph. _I thought, but I walked to the space he had indicated for our fight to be, Nicole at my side. Once there, She transformed into a scythe. I held her in my hands, and faced Bridge.

"On the count of three, you will start to fight. Who ever starts to bleed first loses."

I have a problem with fighting people I care about.

"Three."

I've had it all my life.

"Two."

The thing is, I'm scared that I'll hurt them.

"One,"

And I cant do that to some one I care for, so I try to avoid it.

"_Go!_"

That's not really an option to me right now.

Bridge came for me, Lacy's sharp point pointed at me. I use Nicole as a pole to boost me into the air as we fly over them. I Land on my feet, and quickly block Lacy from hitting me. Pushing back on her shaft, I shove Bridge stumbling back and I see the chance for me to give her a small cut. I almost do it, but my resistance to hurting them makes me look at Lacy. Her reflection flashes across the point, and I fall to the ground, my nose bleeding.

"Damnit. Why did you have to show your reflection at that moment, Lacy?" I asked, blood running into my mouth. "Whoops." Lacy giggles, but I knew she had it all planed out. I would come close to beating them, then I would take a glance at her, she would show her reflection, I would bleed. They win. I tilted my head back to try and stop the bleeding, to find Professor Sid leaning over me.

"You lose. Your group is dismissed. See you all tomorrow." He said, and then he walked away to another group. I look at Nicole, and her picture flashes in the blade too, forcing my nose to bleed even more.

"Lets go home."


End file.
